En un pequeño pueblo
by Ariz Taerio
Summary: Bueno éste es el primer relato que publico aquí, además que el primero que escribo después de mucho. Quería saber más acerca de estos dos, la idea me daba vueltas y no me dejó dormir, así que me levanté de la cama y no paré hasta acabarla. Disfrútenla : .


¡Hola! ¿qué tal?

Probablemente les sorprenda, quizás no. Increíble pero cierto, ya casi un año de la publicación de este pequeño cuento**. **Y creo que es de los más lindos y satisfactorios. Bueno, tiempo atrás me hicieron notar amablemente unos errores que cometí, en dos palabras "oraciones kilométricas". Lo leí y era totalmente verdad, por lo que quise corregirlo y aquí está el resultado. También cambié una que otra cosita, pero en sí es el cuento intacto, sin kilómetros de palabras initerrumpidas.**  
><strong>

No recuerdo si agradecí a quienes se dieron la molestia de dejar un review. Pero ahora lo haré. Muchas gracias a bethsaida, Alive to Live a Lie y a Cerebro de Habichuela por darle una oportunidad a mi pequeño escrito.

Y también a quienes en los días siguientes se encuentren aquí, leyendo estas líneas.

* * *

><p><strong>EN UN PEQUEÑO PUEBLO<strong>

Amigos míos y conocidos, lo que les vengo a narrar, es totalmente verdadero. No es un cuento que ha pasado de boca en boca, ni tampoco una vieja canción de leyendas de antaño. Es una historia real, y se preguntarán, por qué creo que lo es. Bueno, es que yo lo vi.

Vivo en un pequeño pueblo, cerca del mar Caribe. Es un lugar tranquilo, donde las únicas aventuras son las de ir a la playa, a mojarse con las frescas aguas saladas; de ahí en más, no veo nada emocionante. Su nombre es tan aburrido como el pueblo mismo, así que me ahorraré el revelárselos, pues lo único importante que tiene este lugar, son los acontecimientos que pude ver con mis propios ojos.

Como es un lugar tan pequeño, es de pensarse que, todos y cada uno de los habitantes, conozcan a quienes moran ahí. Así que, se puede esperar que la llegada de una joven pareja sea una nueva que cause revuelo; y además, ninguno quedaría fuera de tan revolucionaria noticia. Así es, una joven pareja llegó a nuestro tranquilo pueblo. Él de cabellos castaños, y una mirada de un color esmeralda; ella por su parte, tenía una larga cabellera igualmente marrón, y sus ojos eran de un color avellana. Nadie supo de dónde provenían, simplemente llegaron aquél día. Eran extensamente compasivos y gentiles, además de agradar a la gente por su naturaleza tranquila.

Ellos vivían cerca de la playa, y también del camino que recorría para hacer mis rutinas diarias. Así que, todos los días, me pasaba a muy corta distancia de su casa. Notaba el amor que se profesaban el uno por el otro, definitivamente estaban enamorados, y ese amor era el único y verdadero. Algo de lo que me percaté en mis caminatas, fue que ella parecía recibir lecciones de su pareja; los veía caminar por la playa y él la sujetaba, como si le guiara el camino. Sus pasos en un principio eran algo torpes, lo cual mejoró con el paso del tiempo. Después podía verla por las mañanas salir a la playa para danzar, haciendo círculos en la fina arena blanca. Le era tan placentero, que puedo asegurar que podría tardar hasta el mediodía, surcando la arena con sus pies ligeros. No puedo mentir al recordar aquello, su danza era tan sutil y hermosa que casi me parecía verla flotar por encima de la arena.

Cuando iban al pueblo, él se dedicaba a explicarle las cosas que ella encontraba novedosas y extrañas, cosas que para nosotros eran muy normales. Eso levantó sospechas de la procedencia de la joven muchacha, al igual que su tímida belleza que encantaba a todos los hombres, pues parecía sobrenatural. Tengo muy presente que el joven estaba deseoso de ayudar a quien lo necesitara, y su joven esposa estaba junto a él para, igualmente, auxiliar a las personas. Así fue que se ganaron el cariño de todos los del pueblo, y fueron aceptados en él.

Antes no había mucho que apreciar aquí, pero eso ya es pasado, porque también se encargaron de embellecerlo con flores y bonitos adornos; hechos con las manos de los habitantes deseosos de participar. Poco a poco se volvió bello y colorido, gracias a que llegaran ellos. De la boca del muchacho, emanaba palabras que hablaban de la salvación y la fe. Se volvió desde entonces un hombre muy respetable, e incluso su opinión valía mucho a la hora de la toma de decisiones para el bien de los pueblerinos.

Cierto día, mientras andaba por mi camino de siempre, creí escuchar una hermosa voz cantar sublime y dulcemente. Era como un hechizo que embelesaba la mente, podría atreverme a decir que era mágica. Con la curiosidad y ansiedad invadiéndome, decidí ir a merodear por ahí, a ver si lograba encontrar la fuente de ese bello canto. Conforme caminaba, me di cuenta que mis pasos se dirigían hacia donde moraban esos agradables jóvenes; arrastrándome por el suelo, me escondí entre unas rocas para evitar interrumpir ese canto hermoso. Cuando asomé mi cabeza apenas por encima de las rocas, mi sorpresa fue grande.

Les pido credulidad a las palabras que a continuación les voy a decir, pues fui testigo de algo único. Ahí, en las aguas que acariciaban la arena blanca de la playa, sentada en una roca que emergía de las aguas saladas, estaba aquella bella joven contemplando a su amor; quien tenía medio cuerpo sumergido en el agua. Era una escena digna de romanticismo, pero no cuadraba el hecho de que ella tuviera escamas en la mitad de su cuerpo. Según tengo entendido, los marinos y piratas les tienen respeto a estas criaturas, pues si caen bajo su encanto se volverán sus víctimas y después alimento. Mi corazón latió demasiado rápido al ver que las leyendas eran ciertas, que las sirenas existen, y yo estaba viendo una.

Pero entonces me fijé en el joven, parecía no importarle en absoluto la apariencia que había tomado su amada. Al contrario, él la veía como siempre la había visto, con un amor puro y leal hacia ella. Y le era correspondida esa mirada. Entonces pensé que aquellas historias de siniestras sirenas podrían no ser del todo ciertas, o quizás las palabras del joven sobre la salvación eran las que importaban ahora. Después de todo, ella era diferente y él también.


End file.
